


Forest Goddess x Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, lesbian love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: Beware giving flower crowns to strange animals, and make sure you know the meaning of the flowers you’re giving so freely.





	Forest Goddess x Female Reader

The forest has always been kind to you. Ever since you were a child, the forest behind your grandmother’s house had been full of light and laughter. While many children from your village were told to stay away, that thought reinforced by their encounters with skunks and bees and spiders once they’d crossed the threshold into its copses. You, however, always seemed to be welcomed with open arms. 

It began when you were little, weaving flower crowns from the wildflowers at the edge of your grandmother’s property. Everything got one; the fallen log you were sitting on had a pretty purple wild lavender crown haphazardly draped over the broken protrusion of a branch, the pile of large boulders had a few though you felt bad you couldn’t make one large enough for it all at once, the dense tangle of brambles alongside you had one carefully woven through its thorns, and while you weren’t sure what was going to get the crown you were working on now in a riot of colors you were still having fun crafting the lush head wear. You’re momentarily distracted by a pale white deer, with the most piercing red eyes. It looks at you warily, but you give it a gap-toothed smile and glance between it and the flowers with hope. You greet the deer, chattering at it aimlessly as children are wont to do, your brief discussions of your family interspersed with exclamations like “you’re so pretty!” and “I really hope you stay until I finish my crown, I want you to have it!” The doe’s eyes soften, you were taking care not to pick more flowers than you needed for each crown, looking through the blooms in the field until you found just the right one. You were clumsy, and the crown wasn’t perfectly stitched together, but you finally close it into a circlet. You smile and hold it out towards the deer. “I’d like to put this on you, but I don’t want to scare you...I wish you could understand me.” You grumble, looking down at the crown with a pout. The cold nose of the deer pokes you in the side, making you giggle, and she seems to sniff at you, snuffling up the side of your body and into your hair. She leaves a wet lick on your cheek and you laugh, a bright happy peal, before placing the crown on the deer’s head. It stays for a while, lying next to you while you lay back in the grass watching clouds and butterflies. 

You hadn’t seen the deer since then, although when you returned from that little outing your grandmother just smiled knowingly and told you to be careful of who you gave tokens like that to. She left you the cottage on the outskirts of the small village in her will, and while your parents were sad to lose you they understood your need to be there. It had always been where you were happiest, your grandmother knew that and your parents know that. It had only been a few weeks since your grandmother passed, but it still took several days to get the house back to a liveable condition. The feather mattress was a luxury you were going to take advantage of, and you went to sleep those first nights exhausted and proud. 

The third week in your new home the gifts started appearing. At first you thought it was the crows you’d been feeding, bringing you little shinies and presents. They were brilliant birds, and they’d taken to protecting your newly planted garden from the worst of the insects that would bother it, while leaving the healthy ones be. A perfectly smooth shiny stone from the creek, a collection of pretty feathers of all colors and sizes, little flowers, but when the first flower crown appeared you knew that this couldn’t have been the work of the crows. You blushed, wondering who would be leaving you such a trinket considering you just moved here. Men had never interested you, you had always been much more drawn to the soft and varied forms of women. You were hopeful that the flower crown meant the bearer of these gifts was a woman, with lithe hands to weave together them stems so tightly. You got to work on an answering gift of your own, daffodils, daisies, and gardenias woven together into a crown of their own. A thank you on your end, but when you learn their meanings you may have wished you’d known the language of flowers beforehand.

That evening you leave the crown outside on the first flat paving stone where the offerings were laid for you. You’re a little giddy as you do your mending by the firelight, wondering who your admirer might be, what would she look like? You’re so distracted you manage to stitch the dress you were mending to the slip you were lounging in. Despite the excitement the luxury of your bed helps you into sleep fairly quickly, and you wake at first light excited. 

You’re too nervous to get to the backyard, foregoing getting dressed completely for simply washing your face and putting on a soft robe that swishes around your calves. Unthinkingly you grab the flower crown that had been left for you the day before, trailing your fingers over the soft petals before placing it on your head, your sleep mussed hair tangling with the flowers in a natural way. The first step onto the cold paving stone makes you shiver, nipples pebbling and arms wrapping around your middle. 

You stop, slightly startled as you see what looks to be the spitting image of the pale white doe you met all those years ago as a child. Your flower crown from yesterday is resting on its slender head, carefully placed between its ears. You break out in a small smile, perhaps a little disappointed that your admirer hadn’t shown themselves, but you couldn’t say you were too upset to see the beautiful doe again, with her intense red eyes. She seems to prance a little when you step out the door, graceful steps making light clicks along the paving stones. “Hello there, I think we’ve met before.” 

The doe’s eyes seem to light up, although you’re sure you must be imagining things. You giggle when the lithe animal presses its cold nose against your stomach, snuffling up the center of your chest and over your neck, giving your cheek and affectionate lick before nuzzling you with the butt of her jaw. Your hands come up instinctively to pet along the neck and shoulders of the tall, slender animal. “I don’t suppose you know who’s been leaving me such lovely gifts.” The doe finishes nuzzling your face before prancing back again, staring at you with a slightly cocked head. You’re sure you must be dreaming as the snow white doe melts into a tall willowy woman, easily nine feet tall, nude with small pert breasts capped with pale pink nipples. Her hair is as white as her pelt and hangs pin straight down to her ribs. The intense red stare captivates you, those eyes have never been those of prey, no, she was very much a predator, but the gaze was full of warmth and even mirth. 

The splash of color that was your flower crown remains on her head, looking like a circlet of jewels as the sun glints off of the morning dew. It’s at that point you register that at her hips the gentle flare turns into a strong but slender pair of deer’s legs, the same white as her pelt perched on dainty black hooves. She tilts her head at you quizzically, movements so fluid as to be almost unnatural, and her pale pink lips quirk into a soft smile, softening her cool appearance. You gape at her, holding your robe tightly closed and feeling suddenly completely inadequate in the face of this probably-quite-literal goddess. Her smile widens and you suddenly notice a mouthful of razor sharp teeth glinting, although instead of scaring you it simply intrigues you. If this beautiful being wanted you dead or gone you would have been by now, but she’s standing in front of you smiling at you with the affection of a long-lost lover. 

“My love, I have waited for this day for many long centuries of my life.” She steps closer to you, a pale hand cupping your jaw and tipping your face up towards her, the kiss she gives you is tender and longing, those slender long fingers gripping you firmly and slanting her mouth against yours as you melt into the kiss. Your hands feel the smooth curve of her waist and the flare of her ribcage, pressing your body against hers. 

You’re distracted enough by her kiss to miss the fingers of her free hand deftly undoing the belt at your waist, and in fact you don’t notice until the robe drops off of your shoulders to pool at your elbows, leaving your breasts exposed to the cool morning air, nipples pebbling in chill. Her looks is dark and hungry as she takes in the contrast of her impossibly pallid skin against your own tone, her long fingers brushing the robe off your arms leaving you in nothing but the flower crown this wonderful creature wove for you. 

“My love, my life, I promise so long as you are mine that I am yours, so long as I draw breath so may you, so we will never be parted by the ravages of time.” You’re at a loss for words as this goddess promises herself to you, asking for nothing but your heart and soul in return. You’re thankful she doesn’t expect you to respond past tilting your head up, pleading for a kiss. When you mumble ‘I love you’ against her lips as she kisses you her hands and lips become more eager. Those thin fingers caress your breasts, teasing your nipples and tugging, making you whine against her mouth. Those soft tender lips and sharp teeth move down your jaw and neck, and she gives a pleased hum when you bare your throat up at her willingly. 

You’re expecting the bite to hurt, but as is later explained to you your willingness to bond your life with hers allowed it to be painless, the magic of the forest that flowed through her wanted her mate to be comfortable. You feel electric as something pours into you through the bite, withering with pleasure in her arms as she begins to lave over it with her tongue. Caging your face between her hands she kisses you again, you can taste the coppery tang of your blood on her lips and tongue but it isn’t unpleasant. Your hands brush up over her ribcage and cup her small breasts, her softness just filling your palms and pushing her nipples into their center as you touch her. She hums against your lips, lithe fingers tangling into your hair tightly as you kiss and caress each other. 

You don’t quite remember how you got here, laid out reverently on a bed of wildflowers while this goddess worshipped you with her lips and tongue. You failed to notice her walking you forward into your field as you were too engrossed in kissing her to notice. Your fingers grip at fertile soil as your goddess closes her lips around one tender nipple. The suction starts lightly, her tongue just teasing across the tip as the sharp points of her teeth press teasingly into the flesh surrounding it. Her cool fingers skate down your stomach, dipping teasingly into your belly button before continuing down into the thatch of hair on your mound. She squeezes the plush flesh she finds there, making you moan and arch your hips. Two of her slender fingers press between your labia and you feel her grin around your nipple when she discovers how wet you are before she quickly switches to begin sucking on the neglected bud of your other nipple. Her fingers tease up to your clit, tapping gently on the button until you whimper at which point she places one finger on either side, tugging upwards to pull back your clitoral hood and expose your raw nerve to her touch. 

Pulling back from your breasts entirely she grins down at you, her red eyes almost black with lust, before she leans down at an almost agonizingly slow place to press her tongue fully against your exposed clit. You scream in pleasure, your hands pulling out of the grass and blindly grabbing at your goddess’ head. She almost purrs against you when your fingers brush over the points of her ears, making you return to them to stroke and caress them while you moan your pleasured encouragements at her. She redoubles her efforts, and you almost feel like you’re falling when she presses two of those impossibly long fingers into your channel and crooks them upwards just so to press at the spongy flesh just behind your pubic bone. 

You hold your breath, tensing on a knife edge, and one more growl from her as she devours you whole makes you come apart, squeezing around her fingers as a flow of arousal leaks into her palm. She cleans you gently with her tongue while you try to catch your breath, legs weak and numb. You giggle when she begins kissing and licking up your stomach and across your breasts before leaning down to kiss you on the lips, letting you taste your own essence on her lips as she plunders your mouth with her tongue. 

Pulling back and rearing up to her full height she straddles your chest, thighs parted around either side of your head. “Our bond is almost complete my love, and I need you.” You can see that is the truth, the lips of her sex are puffy and glistening with need, covered in a downy white hair that matches the rest of her. You lean up to meet her as she lowers down onto your waiting mouth, your hands reaching up to caress and grip at her thighs and hips, the soft hair of her hide and the powerful but slender muscles of her deer legs feel like heaven under your hands. You nuzzle your cheek into the down of her inner thigh as you place hot open-mouthed kisses along her slit. You nudge up with your nose, sighing happily as her labia part for you and your tongue slides a broad swipe from her weeping hole up to her clit.

Your goddess tastes like fresh nectar and sunshine, lightly sweet and floral and heady, you know you’ll need this taste as long as you live. Like a starving woman you start in, pressing your tongue up into her as your nose gently pushes and stimulates her clit. She sighs prettily, her long fingers tangling in your hair again as she rides your face. “Oh my love, my life, my everything.” She praises you endlessly, your warm lips and tongue, the beauty of your sparkling eyes staring up at her from between pale furred thighs, how long she’s waited for you. Using one hand you press your fingers up into her when you remove your tongue, and you feel her thighs begin to tremble around your face. Your lips find her clit, gently kissing and suckling on it as she begins to make beautiful, gutteral noises you’d never have imagined could come from such a goddess. Your efforts double, lips and tongue teasing and caressing over her clit while you thrust and scissor your fingers until she tenses like a bowstring and releases all over your face with a loud cry. 

You’re panting beneath her, covered in her fluids and fully claimed, when she smiles down at you serenely. She carries you to a small stream you used to play in as a child and you help wash each other while she tells you how she chose you. “I remember when we met, I had come to see if you were going to be as much trouble as the other children from your territory. Hurting my animals and plants with no cause, leaving behind their debris to choke out my children. But you, my little lilac, were making flower crowns for my things, and took care when you wanted to give one to me. You respected me, and my forest, and I’ve watched over you since whenever you were within my lands. I have been waiting for you to come back to me, my lilac, and I am so happy you accepted my proposal…” she trails off, touching the flower crowns somehow still inexplicably on each of your heads. “So long as we have each other these will never die, although they will wither and bloom anew with each season they will endure as our love.” And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr under the same name!
> 
> xoxo my loves


End file.
